Angel
by Build-It-Skywards
Summary: Series of one-shots. Chapter three: A Life in the Day of... Angeline!  Yes that is the right way round . About my OC, so AU!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, It's me! This is my series of one-shots about HTTYD with Angel. It will not be updated regularly, just when I finish a set and want them to be quite long. They will be up to T rating and I'll take suggestions from anyone who has ideas. **

**Most of these will be filling the gaps in 'How To Be A Viking'. So you might want to read the first few chapters of that if you don't understand what some things are.**

**This one is Angel and Tuffnut's first date, I don't really know where it would it in, maybe after the kiss and the boat thing. Angeline is pronounced Angel- ine, and 'I' sound, not the regular way of saying it.**

**Summery: It's Angel and Tuffnut's first real, planned date. Let's just say the planning wasn't good enough to make sure Ruffnut didn't find out.**

**Disastrous First Date**

Angel beamed as she brushed her hair in her room. She was still living in Astrid's house and said girl was sitting on the bed, flipping Angel's phone over and over in her hands.

"I still don't understand." Astrid said out of the blue.

"Don't understand what?" Angel asked her, still running the brush over her curls, they didn't go straight, they popped back up again.

"How you had all this," She waved the phone. "But wanted to run away."

Angel looked at her slightly distorted reflection. The person staring back at her was her mother when she first started modelling. Strangely though, Angel thought her mother was beautiful, but thought of herself as regular-looking. Where she came from, the only family she had was her father and he was the king_ and _she hated him, and her strange, silent, anorexic brother, Joshua. Her mother and other two brothers were... dead. _Gone_.

Angeline May Jessica Davenport. Princess. Singer. Paradisian. Now a Viking. She was happy now, even though she hadn't been on Berk for long, she liked it.

"And does it always take you this long to get ready?" Astrid commented.

Angel beamed at herself in the mirror. She was going somewhere tonight, she didn't know where, she was going with _Tuffnut_ though so she didn't really care that much.

"Aren't you going to wish me luck?" She pouted.

"No."

Angel scoffed at Astrid.

Now, Astrid was pretty, she had bright blonde hair and blue eyes that were just as bright.

Angel liked her own eyes though, she thought they were her best feature. They were turquoise, she got them off her mother.

"And by the way, I left because I was lonely. I hate my father too. _And_ I'm sure I've told you this before." Angel said not turning around.

"Yeah, okay. If y-"

Astrid was cut off by a knock at the door.

"That will be him." Angel heard herself squeak.

"I'll get the door and keep him downstairs." Astrid said, looking at her in a amused way.

"Yeah you go do that." Angel replied in a small voice.

With that, Astrid ran out of the room. Angel heard her footsteps down the stairs. Thud, thud, thud.

Angel rubbed her palms together, sweaty, before standing up and looking at her full reflection in the mirror. Astrid had let her borrow some of her clothes: a blueish dress thing; some enclosed shoes but they weren't boots; and a shawl type of thing that matched the dress. Angel exhaled and smiled before running down the stairs.

Tuffnut was standing just inside the door, looking around with his hand in his pockets. He was wearing similar to his normal clothes, but they looked... fancier, but he was still wearing his Viking helmet. When his gaze fell to Angel his mouth dropped open. Angel thought she looked okay, not as much as he was letting on.

"Hi." She greeted him quietly.

"Hi, um, you look amazing." Tuffnut said, sounding slightly breathless. Strange.

"Thanks, so do you." _I always think you look amazing_, she said in her head. "So, where do you want to go, I thought you could choose because, you know, I don't know the place very well."

Tuffnut went paler than he already was and his eyes went wide. He obviously wasn't expecting any questions.

"Uh, we could go for a walk, I guess." He replied, holding out his hand.

"Aw!" Said a voice behind them.

It was Astrid, talking in a very un-Astrid way. Not very Viking-like either.

"We're just gonna go now Astrid," Angel explained. "See you later."

Astrid nodded while beaming. Angel had to say it was pretty creepy.

Tuffnut opened the door and Angel closed it behind them when they got out. Slowly, Angel breathed in the crisp, cool air, it was refreshing. Without warning, Tuffnut wrapped his arms around her. When he let go of her, he kissed her cheek and took her hand.

"Come on." She said pulling him slightly.

He laughed: "I thought you said I was taking you somewhere."

"Yeah, I did. But you're just stood there hugging me." she replied playfully.

Tuffnut shook his head and led her through the village. Angel watched his hair bounce off his shoulders as he walked, it was mesmerising, to her anyway, she _was_ kind of weird. She never used to get out much.

When they reached a field, Tuffnut stopped and turned to her. Angel looked at him quizzically.

"My dad used to take me here for dragon training before we actually started. You do know what dragon training is don't you?"

"Yeah, Astrid has explained it all." Angel smiled.

Tuffnut smiled back. Angel had to make sure she didn't laugh, Tuffnut didn't smile, he smirked. It was funny... and cute. She thought he was amazing, she really did.

"BOO!"

Angel squealed, Tuffnut pushed the offending boo-er to the floor. Angel guessed they fought all the time, considering that was his sister.

"Why in the underworld are _you _here?" He growled.

"Chill out bro! I'm just visiting!" Ruffnut answered in her naturally gruff voice.

"Well, do I come and hijack your dates?" Tuffnut retorted.

"Yes!" The blonde girl answered exasperatedly.

Angel turned to head to each twin as they asked a question or answered. Was this what she used to be like with Tye?

"Are you trying to ruin this?" Angel asked n a pleading voice.

"That's what I want to know!" Tuffnut said, glaring at his sister.

Angel looked at him with a 'You're not thinking right' attitude, it you could say that. "I was, er, talking about both of you." She said sheepishly.

Ruffnut looked slightly apologetic at Angel before looking smugly at her twin. Said male twin looked unbelievingly at his girlfriend, head slightly to one side.

"Well, the chances are you're dumped now because your 'outing' is ruined. See you later bro." Ruffnut said before running away.

Tuffnut groaned and slapped his forehead. He mumbled something to but Angel couldn't understand all that much.

"Sorry?" She asked.

"She had to ruin everything." He said, only a tiny bit more audible. "And then you say... that. I'm gonna get bulled for that you know..."

"Aw..." Angel pouted.

She walked over to him and wrapped her arms around him, then kissed him on the cheek. A faint blush appeared across his nose and Tuffnut's mouth opened slightly.

"Thanks." He whispered.

"Yeah yeah." She replied. "Come on."

She pulled on his hand slightly, leading him away, she was going back to the village. She expected Tuff to ask her that but he didn't, he just let her drag him away.

After a few minutes they reached it, people were milling about with their regular business, maybe even irregular business.

"Hey guys!" Said yet another familiar voice. Snotlout's. "Ruffnut told me you two were on date."

He kind of sang the word 'date', so it was kind of light da-a-te. Strange, if you asked Angel and she was a singer. Pinching the bridge of her nose, she sighed, before looking up at Tuffnut.

"Yeah dude, we are. So please, can you just like, go?"

Snotlout put his hand on the other boys shoulder, Angel noticed that Tuffnut was considerably taller than his friend.

"Only because you said please." Then he looked at Angel. "And you're pretty?"

"Aren't you getting married to my sister?" Tuffnut asked. Peeling the hand from himself.

"I can't help it. The ladies love me." The dark-haired boy said, shrugging.

"Do they?" Angel asked jokingly, Tuffnut snorted a little two loudly.

Snotlout just looked at her with a knowing expression on his face, but what could he know? Then he strolled off, whistling.

Tuffnut took Angel's hand again and nodded his head in the opposite direction. Angel followed and stared up a conversation. That didn't last long.

"That was weird, don't you- argh!"

She had fallen into to random hole onto her backside. She wasn't hurt very much, just muddy, great. Bloody great.

"Angel?" Tuffnut shouted down. "Are you okay?"

She suddenly realised how deep the hole was- quite. No really deep but quite deep, too deep for her just to hook her leg up and clamber out of. Angel was glad she had Tuffnut there to pull her out, but that would be embarrassing.

"I'm fine, I just can't... get out..." She said to him. No matter how embarrassing, it was true, she was helpless.

"Um... okay." Tuffnut hesitated. "I'm gonna reach down, hold my arms and I'll pull you out."

Angel did exactly that, hoping she wasn't holding on too hard. That seemed to be wrong as Tuffnut lifted her with almost no effort. When she was fully out and stood in front of him he examined her.

"Are you saw you're okay?" He panicked.

"Yeah, my pride has dropped considerably and our date has gone rubbish. But I'm good." She said truthfully.

Pulling her close to him, Tuffnut sighed happily, Angel heard the "Huhh". She giggled softly and he kind of chuckled.

"So I guess the last few years of your life have been like this?" He asked into her hair.

"Yeah, you get used to it." She joked.

Then she sighed happily. Angel was in a moment of complete and utter bliss, wrapped up in the most amazing guy in the world's arms. Yeah, he was amazing, even if he wasn't smart or be a super-male-model on Paradisia, she was going to love him and no-one could change that.

(.)

**Quite short actually! Here is the start of my series of one-shots: Angel! **

**Beware! This hasn't been beta reader-ed, I don't have one * sad face * so please could someone tell me if they are interested, thanks again.**

**Please review, tell me what you think of this and give me ideas. If I get lots I can set up a poll and then you can vote if you're not the most imaginative person in the world (like me).**

**Follow me on twitter? Sophie_M_Angel. Or go to the link on my profile? Yeah, thanks.**

**REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2:Who's Laughing Now?

**Hi! This I'm actually getting to write this. My friend (the one who is writing Storm's on the Horizon.) changed the words of the song for this, and I wrote the paragraphs, Hiccup's 'thoughts' that are in between. Just so you know.**

**Who's Laughing Now?**

_Chief Stoick we call him names  
>we wouldn't let him train<br>he'd run to the forge, sit and work almost every night  
>'Hey Hiccup, you look like an dragon<br>With green clothes you don't fit in this kill ring'  
>Well we pull his hair<br>We took away his axe  
>He'd keep it in and pretend that he didn't care<br>'Hey Hiccup, you're so funny  
>You've got arms just like spaghetti'<em>

All I ever seem to do is sigh and grumble at the names the others call me and how useless I am. Yeah, I sigh at myself. My father doesn't seem to care about me, not since Ma left. He just keeps himself happy, and the rest of the Vikings. But of course, I'm not a Viking.

The other's just want me out of the ring, but Gobber seems pretty keen on keeping me in there. Through the last few years he's been good to me, but it seems like he wants me to die. Astrid puts me down, says everything that I've done wrong like I've not noticed. The twins pinch my arms and pull strings of my hair. Snotlout. Just don't get me started.

_Oh, so you think we know him now  
>Have we forgotten how<br>we would make him feel  
>When we drag his spirit down<br>he thanks us for the pain  
>It made him raise his game<br>And he's still rising, he's still rising  
>night fury!<em>

One day I'm going to show them that I'm just as good as they are. I _know_ I hit that Night Fury. I'll kill it and show them and my father and then... Yeah, I'll be accepted. I'll be a hero.__

_So throw our axes  
>Go for best<br>Blow your smoke  
>You're not alone<br>But who's laughing now  
>he's who's laughing now<br>So raise the sword  
>Hit him hard<br>Play your games  
>Be a Viking<br>But who's laughing now  
>He's who's laughing now<em>

I can't use a axe like they can, but at least I try. I'm the son of the chief, one day I'll control them. I feel useless, I know that I'm useless. But maybe I should laugh at them because they're all muscle, and I actually think about things. I have a brain._  
><em> 

_Cos I'm in the sky  
>we think he's made my fame<br>If it makes us friends  
>When you only really know my name<br>'Oh Hiccup, we knew you could make it  
>I've got a dragon and I'd love you to train it'<br>So now because he's survived  
>we think his pockets lined<br>8 years now and he's still waiting in the line  
>'Oh Hiccup, we saw you in the sky<br>we chased you down but now were really fried'_

Just because I've taught them how to ride dragons and now we're going to beat up a giant dragon, the other's think, Astrid thinks, I'm worth something. Am I really? Just because I showed then how to do one thing suddenly it doesn't matter if I'm weak and unlike them, I'm just accepted.__

_Oh, so we think we know him now  
>Have we forgotten how<br>we would make him feel  
>When we drag his spirit down<br>he thanks us for the pain  
><em>_It made him raise his game  
>And he's still rising, he's still rising<br>night fury_

Toothless, he's trying his hardest to fly away. There's fire all around us. I can't help in any way, his tail is burnt and I'm falling. Falling into the fire. Toothless' worried face is the last thing I see before flames engulf me.__

_So throw our axes  
>Go for bestest<br>Blow your smoke  
>You're not alone<br>But who's laughing now  
>he's who's laughing now<br>So raise the sword  
>Hit him hard<br>Play your games  
>Be a Viking<br>But who's laughing now  
>he's who's laughing now<em>

_Hiccup  
>he broke out of the tribe<br>Swallowed Astrid's pride  
>he got that ego cough<br>Let the haters hate  
>we're like way too late<br>See he got a letter from dad  
>'son, I'm proud of you'<br>'Oh my god guy your skills are like wow!'  
>His reply: Who's laughing now<em>

I'm reliving the moments before Astrid kissed my cheek, cutting out the Dragon's Nest bit. Her arms holding onto my waist, breath tickling my ear. It was the best moment of my life, but I think it's over now.

__

_Oh, so we think you know him now  
>Have we forgotten how<br>we would make him feel  
>When we drag his spirit down<br>he thanks us for the pain  
>It made him raise his game<br>And he's still rising, he's still rising  
>Night fury<em>

Actually, I'm alive. And so is Toothless. _And _Astrid kissed me _on the lips_. Could life be better?__

_So throw our axes  
>Go for bestest<br>Blow your smoke  
>You're not alone<br>But who's laughing now  
>he's who's laughing now<br>So raise the sword  
>Hit him hard<br>Play your games  
>Be a Viking<br>But who's laughing now  
>he's who's laughing now<em>

_So throw our axes  
>Go for bestest<br>Blow your smoke  
>You're not alone<br>But who's laughing now  
>he's who's laughing now<br>So raise the sword  
>Hit him hard<br>Play your games  
>Be a Viking<br>But who's laughing now  
>he's who's laughing now<br>_

**So there you are, my first song fic. Thank you to my friend for editing the song lyrics. **

**REVIEW.**

**Follow me on Tumblr:**

**rockstarviking. tumblr. com (no spaces) or follow the link on my profile.**

**Remember to review, pleasee.**


	3. Chapter 3:A Life in the Day of

**I wrote this for an assessment at school and I got a level 6b, which is good, one sub-level away from my end of year target. It's like an interview, I guess.**

**This doesn't really have anything to do with HTTYD, just my OC, Angel.**

**A Life in the Day of...**

_This week in 'A Life in the Day of...' we interview the future female ruler of an almost unknown island (to the UK) in the Atlantic Ocean: Paradisia. Her name, Princess Angeline..._

"Every morning, I am awoken by a polite knocking on my bedroom door from my ladies-in-waiting. They have been tending to my every need for the just over twenty-one years of my life, they are still a little over enthusiastic with their with their manner towards me; they could just be like that while Father is around.

"I am forced to eat breakfast with Father in the morning at around ten A.M. I am still half awake and do not really register what he says.

"Father is not my most favourite person in the world. Not. At. All. He does not let me out, resulting in me being trapped in this uninspiring environment where life almost always revolves around _him_.

"Annoyingly, Father also gave me a slow wrinkled old man as my tutor. Professor (what I have to call this man) is awful. I do not understand what he talks about half of the time. Until lunch I am 'learning'.

"I have to go and sit, again, with Father for lunch. If you are wondering why I have not mentioned my mother, I do not have one. She and father fell out, therefore no more Mother.

"After lunch I wonder around my palace. Nothing ever changes, obviously. There is guards and servants everywhere. It can be slightly annoying when they get in your way.

"In the palace there are some rooms the no-one is allowed to go in. I sneaked into one once, I shudder at the memory.

"I have my main evening meal sent to my room, usually I've had enough of Father by then. Happily, I watch the gorgeous sunset over the sea and then wait for the starts to begin twinkling. I either fall asleep on my chair or 'flop' into bed."

(.)

**It's only short I know, it's supposed to be. I'm not expecting anyone to review this but it would be nice.**


End file.
